An Original Christmas
by CiaraCobb
Summary: Klaus and Elijah celebrate Christmas with two special guests.


"Niklaus, brother, don't you think perhaps now would be appropriate?"

Niklaus Mikaelson looked sidelong at his older brother Elijah and smirked, "Really? You think to talk to me of appropriate behaviour at a moment like this?" he asked as he let the limp corpse of a young woman he had just fed from drop to the floor.

"I think now is entirely the right time." Elijah straightened the knot of his tie as he watched his younger sibling wipe away the trickle of blood that ran from his lips to his chin.

Klaus grinned, "Very well brother, I suppose now is as good a time as any." Klaus finished wiping his mouth with a handkerchief and then dropped it on to the girl's body.

Elijah stood in the grand dining room of the home he shared with his brother and allowed himself a smile, things were coming together just as he had hoped. The table was set – four places – the silver glinted in the light that spilled from the candelabra on the table and the sconces around the room.

Klaus walked in to the dining room and paused to admire what Elijah had done.

"Very nice brother. You have played your part admirably." Klaus said, a hint of a smirk toying with his lips. Elijah's hands tightened ever so slightly on the back of the chair in front of his at the condescension he heard in Klaus's voice.

"And you Niklaus? Have you kept to your part of our bargain? What of our guests?"

Elijah's gaze flicked to the other two place settings and then back to Klaus.

"Yes, yes brother. It's all in hand. They will be with us momentarily."

Klaus walked to the head of the table, pulled out the chair and sat down. A servant appeared at his elbow and poured a glass of wine for him.

Klaus sipped it and a smile spread across his face, "Join me for a drink brother? While we wait for our guests at least."

Klaus held up his glass towards Elijah who finally relented and took the seat at the opposite end of the table from Klaus.

"How much longer do you suppose we will have to wait?" Elijah asked. The servant filled his glass and he raised it to his lips. He was surprised when he realised the glass was filled with blood, but he knew he shouldn't have expected anythying else from Klaus. A glance at his sibling showed him that Klaus was toying with him.

"Not long, they should be here any moment. They were provided clothing and a little light refreshment." Klaus said.

It's beautiful."

Klaus and Elijah looked around to the double doors that led into their dining room to see the first of their guests.

"Sister." Elijah was up out of his chair to embrace Rebekah. He stepped back to admire her gown, "You look radiant."

"Thank you Elijah. The dress is beautiful." Rebekah said, smoothing her hands over the full skirt as she turned from side to side.

"You have our brother to thank for that."

Rebekah looked a little taken aback by that but as Klaus rose from the table and walked towards her she smiled, "Thank you Nik."

"Yes Nik. Thank you."

All three of them looked around to see their final dinner companion had arrived.

"Kol. Welcome."

"Thank you Elijah." The youngest brother nodded to the eldest. "And thank you Nik, the gift you left me was quite lovely. Just right to whet the appetite." Kol added with a lecherous grin.

"Then we should eat. Please, sit." Klaus gestured to the table and the siblings all took their seats. At a gesture from Elijah the kitchen doors opened at a procession of servants entered bearing platters laden with food.

Rebekah's eyes went wide as they marched in and walked past the decorated tree in the corner of the room. Ornaments of red and gold glass glinted among the rich green needles of the tree, its branches stretched to the ceiling some twelve feet above, the uppermost crowned with a shimmering star of gold.

Klaus looked down the table to Elijah, then over to Kol and finally to Rebekah where he raised his glass,

"Merry Christmas."

His words were echoed by his siblings as they all raised their glasses and chorused Merry Christmas.


End file.
